New Feelings
by JayLovesAusllyAndBade
Summary: Beck and Jade trying to navigate their new relationship after Beck dated Tori three years prior.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine the person you love, loving someone else. Imagine watching them slowly slip from being yours to being someone else's, the nagging thought that you weren't good enough, that you weren't special enough?

Now flip everything and realize that you're the girl he's with after he thought he was with the one person he wanted to be with forever. You got him, you won. But why do you feel the need to compare yourself to his last? That's the thought I constantly have when it comes to Beck, we've been together for almost a year now and he has so much history with Tori that I don't feel like I'll ever be able to beat that, that I won't be able to move past it at all and slowly find myself...lost. I just want to be the person he wants and even though he's with me now I can't help wondering if he'll change his mind and go back...go back to her...go back to Tori.

Follow Jade and Beck on this journey as they try to navigate, new feelings and a rough past.


	2. A Dinner Run In

Jade sat down in her comfy black chair in her at home study, in the attack. She faced her wall of dead butterflies and sighed thinking to herself.

 _I need to add more butterflies to my collection._

She was caught in her own thoughts when she heard her phone ringing from down stairs in her room. Rushing down the stairs she went to her floor and opened her bedroom door, and jogged over to her gray covered queen bed. Beck was calling.

"What do you want Beck?" Jade asked him, he knew this was her normal break time where she used to try to possibly redecorate her study.

"I know you're busy plotting" He joked "But I was thinking that we go grab dinner? Just you and me?"

"What no Cat, Robbie, or Andre?" Jade sarcastically smiled into her phone. She reached under her bed and felt around until she found her favorite paid of black tie up boots.

"I'll be there in 10."

"Make it five and you've got yourself a deal." Jade looked at the clock next to her bed realizing that it was almost 6:30pm and her Dad would be home soon.

"You got yourself a deal."

Jade quickly put her shoes on, grabbed her purse, and quickly fixed her makeup and let down her bunned hair so he fell over her shoulders. She ran down to the front door, locked it and waited for Beck to pull up. She saw his car approaching down the street but also saw her Dad's right behind Beck's. Beck quickly pulled over to let her in and drove off before her Dad could get out of his own car and pester Jade.

"So, where are we headed Beckett?"

"Stacked."

"The breakfast restaurant?"

"Yeah. They started serving all day now."

Jade smiled toward her boyfriend, his love for breakfast food never fails to seep out at random times. When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated immediately, not a lot of people were present. The young couple sat down, ordered, and had a great time, right up until...

"Hey Beck." Tori smiled

"Hey Tori" Beck responded politely.

"What did you get for dinner?"

"The steak skillet, Tori Jade and I are on a date do you mind...?"

Tori turned to make eye contact with Jade finally.

"Oh right the new girlfriend."

Jade opened her mouth to snap at her, but Tori turned her head back to Beck.

"Does she know how you like your eggs? How you like your steak?"

"Tori don't start with this." Beck said rolling his eyes at her.

"What?" Tori asked fake innocently.

She turned back to Jade "It's not like she knows you like I do, your favorite foods, favorite places to go, your favorite-" Tori laughed, winked at Jade and walked away.

Jade stayed quiet the rest of the night, once Beck dropped her off she went upstairs to her room by passing her Dad as he sat in the kitchen drinking to himself. She stripped and went to shower in the bathroom in her room. She finished and put her black shorts and tank on and laid down in bed. Thinking...she doesn't know Beck's favorite anything like Tori does. Not his favorite movie, or favorite food.

 _Why am I so pathetic? How do I not know his favorite things?_

She rolled over to answer her phone when she saw it was Beck calling

"What?"

"Are you still letting what Tori said get to you?"

"No. I'm tired, thanks for dinner I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight."

"Jade-"

She hung up the phone and moved to the middle of her bed, what if she never gets to know him as well as Tori does? They do have more history than her and Beck.


	3. A Closet Talking To

Jade made her way to her locker the next day having missed her first period class thanks to her Dad. He didn't feel like giving her a ride to school, and Jade didn't want to call Beck and ask him so she walked. She made it to her scissor covered locker and opened it up, throwing her bag in and sighing out of frustration.

"Hey Jadey." Cat, her red headed friend, smiled at her.

"What do you want Cat?"

"Why are you so late? Your Dad didn't want to give you a ride again."

"Bingo." Jade said trading stuff from in her locker to her bag then closing it, leaning on her left shoulder to face Cat.

"You should've called, I would've given you a ride."

Jade and Cat peeled away from the lockers and made their way to their second period classes.

"Yeah I know I just-"

"Jade!" Beck yelled from down the hall trying to catch up.

"I'll leave you two alone, hi Beck!" Cat smiled running down to the other end of the hallway. Jade continued walking to her class only stopping when Beck reached out for her hand grasping it a little.

"Jade talk to me." Jade turned around and rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you upset at me?"

"You should know why."

"But I don't. What have I done?"

Jade opened her mouth to begin talking when she was interrupted.

"Oh hey Beck."

"Hi Tori." Beck sighed. Tori walked into the classroom and came back out only making eye contact with Beck.

"Did you hear? I got the lead in the new play...again." She smiled, smirked at Jade and went in the classroom.

"Of course she did." Jade mumbled

"Jade..."

"Beck."

"I'm sorry about her."

Jade sighed and looked at Beck in his face and saw just how sad he was. She grabbed his hand and led him to the janitors closet, not caring that they were late to second period.

"I'm sorry too, Tori just...she gets everything and it's so annoying."

Beck smiled at Jade, he understood a little what was wrong.

"She doesn't have everything. How about I come over tonight? We hang out at your place and watch movies? Your Dad should be out right?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to head to my locker but you head on to class I'll catch up."

"Okay." Beck leaned down and kissed her then exited the closet. Jade sighed thinking to herself

 _Tori still has everything...she has a piece of you Beck._


	4. Another Understudy

Being a senior basically means you have a high ranking on everyone surrounding you, and that only the best actors and singers make the cut for final additions. This is normally the case with oh so worshipped Tori. Everyone in school loved her; they loved her singing, her acting, her personality, everything about her. The only issue is that Jade saw beyond that, Jade saw Tori for who she really was, an arrogant, egotistical, two faced liar. But she did her best to just ignore her, but she couldn't think about what about her attracted Beck to her, and then what in turn made his attracted to her.

Three weeks had past, Cat and Jade sat outside in the cafeteria going over the list for who made the play they had tried out for. The play Tori got the lead in had already been produced and was over and Jade figured now was her chance to try again for the lead role. Her date to the movies with Beck went well and she felt a little more confident in herself. Cat looked over the paper and ,of course, made lead singer oh the girl group that was in the production.

"Yay! Look for your name Jadey!" Cat passed her the paper. Just as Jade was about to look over the paper, a hand reached over her and sat down a smoking coffee.

"Good morning." Beck said setting the coffee down while kissing Jade's cheek.

"Morning." She answered without saying thank you for the coffee, her attention was already back on the paper searching for her name.

"Well?" Beck and Cat said at the same time.

"Tori's understudy...once again." Jade sighed, crumbling the paper and tossing it to hit a passing Sinjin.

"It's okay Jadey, we all know you should've gotten the part."

"Yeah babe, it was meant for you."

"Yeah whatever." Jade said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, I'll catch up with you guys in a little." Jade got up with her coffee and headed in the direction of the bathroom until she got out of the eye shot of Cat and Beck. She angrily made her way to her teacher, Williams room slamming the door open.

"Can you explain to me how once again I'm Tori's understudy? How once again she's managed to get the lead role?"

"Jade, you were such a great contender for the spot and I wanted you to have it, but-"

"But what?" Jade growled.

"But the bored though that Tori would do a better job getting people to come out to see the play. She has a warming personality."

Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"A warming personality? Since when does someone's personality have anything to do with their ability to act and play an role?" Jade walked over to one of the desk sitting by the door and flipped it over before walking out. As she walked out she bumped into none other than Tori herself.

"Ah so I guess you've heard the news."

"I have."

"It's a shame Jade, always being second. Second when it comes to getting roles, second when it comes to Beck, second when it comes to beating me really. "

Jade rolled her eyes and pushed past Tori, she didn't have time for her mouth today. Jade took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before she went to got meet up with Cat and Beck again, she knew she'd probably get detention this Friday for knocking over the desk but it felt good. Jade was making her way back the cafeteria when she heard her name on the intercom for an early dismissal. She sighed knowing it was her Dad. She walked to the office slowly, texting Beck quickly that her father had come to get her early.

Jade: My Dad came to pick me up early.

Beck: You okay? Everything okay?

Jade: Guess we'll have to see.

She put her earphone back in her pocket and entered the school's office. Standing in his suit, looking at the callback paper shaking his head disapprovingly.

"What are you doing here?"

Her Dad turned and faced her.

"Your mother is coming by tonight and I would like for you to be there."

"She's coming tonight...around dinner time I'm assuming? Why are you picking me up from school now? Well at all really?"

"Who else is going to clean up the house?" He said smirking at her. He turned on his heels and began walking out the door. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes walking behind him.

"I'm sure she's going to love hearing about you getting second place to that Tori girl again with auditions. Such a constant disappointment."

"Whatever Dad."

Jade pulled her phone out and texted Beck and Cat.

Jade: Dad came and got me, making me clean up the entire house for Mom's visit.

Cat: One day

Cat: My brother went to help this old lady down the street clean up her house

Cat: And

Beck: Cat! Stop doubling texting, Jade we'll be over after school to help.

Cat: Yeah I love your mom!

Beck: And I'll be happy to meet her, we've been dating for almost a year now.

Jade: Greeeeeat can't wait.

Jade put her phone back up and sighed, today just keeps getting worse. She just hoped her parents wouldn't embarrass her too much in front of Beck...

"Maybe if you put your phone down, you would've actually beat that Tori girl for once." Jade's Dad called over his shoulder after looking back at Jade.

"Sure Dad that's the problem. My phone." She rolled her eyes and continued walking to the car.

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading this story I hope you guys like it! Things are going to start getting more and more crazy just hang in there okay?

Review and let me know what you think so far!


End file.
